


adrenaline

by lezz1e



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Driving, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: The rush, the speed, the beautiful look on Akane's face- making Peko fill with confidence and love. Her fingers itching and unsettled, filled with adrenaline, filled with a want to cup over Akane's hand on the gearstick. Her stomach jumping and turning as they pass palm trees and buildings and more palm trees so fast that Peko's mind blends the trees and buildings into one. Her heart pumped with confidence, pumped with excitement: adrenaline makes people say and do stupid things.





	adrenaline

Akane smooths her hands across the steering wheel, the rips and slices in the leather making her grin widen. Dangerous eyes glare through the broken windscreen, her eyes overtaken with a rebellious spark. Her shoulders jittering as if they were seconds away from throwing her head off her body in excitement.   

"Souda fixed it up," Peko comments, pulling the tattered seatbelt across her chest casually, before failing to push the buckle in.  

A string of huffs escaping her as she strains to push in it, her whole body lifting off of the seat before trying to slam it in. Followed by a string of puffs as she tries to wriggle it in place, her hips swing from the door to the gearstick methodically.  

Her face blooming with colour as the belt clipped in and out of place. Embarrassment flooding in her core as she glances at Akane- finding Akane's eyes all over her with a curious look. 

Lips pursed, like Akane had trapped her words within her mouth, her hands slowing from caressing the leather of the steering wheel. Her whole body focused on Peko's, almost as if she was taking her in bit by bit. 

Peko freezes and rests against the back of the chair, her face on fire and her mind running faster than Akane's dream speed for the car. Her eyes closing as she wills herself to not entertain the fact that Akane could like her back- that Akane was focused on her, and not the failure of putting a seatbelt on.  

Akane shuffles in her seat before looming over Peko, shaking Peko out of her thoughts. Her face so close, that Peko considered, just for one moment, leaning and pressing her lips to Akane's. Her chest resting against Peko's, making Peko wonder what it would be like to cradle Akane in her arms as they slept. One of her knees on resting beside Peko's thighs, making her face feel even hotter.   

"Angle it like this," Akane says, sliding her fingers over Peko's before reclaiming the seatbelt. The action simple, uncomplicated and yet it made Peko's heart shine and lips twirl into an embarrassed smile.   

"And then," Akane continues, a ripple of power rushing through her. A grin returning onto her face. The tone of her voice getting harsher and more extreme.  

"Punch it like it's tera-" Akane shouts, angling her hand downwards to harshly push the buckle into place before pausing. Her eyes looking off into the distance and her eyebrows pointing downwards in deep thought.  

"the cooks face!" She finishes, before roughly pushing the buckle into place.  

"Teruteru?" Peko provides, her teeth gnawing on her lips as Akane moved back into her seat. Her fingers twisting and playing with each other as she watches Akane, nerves boiling in her stomach.  

"Yeah," Akane replies, giving Peko a smile before grabbing the gearstick. Her excitement vibrating through her, making Peko's heart flutter with affection. The jitteriness of Akane's shoulders, her bright grin and focused eyes making Peko feel as if she was made from candyfloss- with Akane ripping her up piece by piece until there was nothing left.  

"Don't you want to feel the wind in your hair?" Akane asks, lifting the clutch from the floor as Peko unravels her plaits. 

* * *

Peko's hair feathers across her face, her fingers moving quickly to catch the strands and tuck them behind her ears. The wind batters against her face as the car speeds down the road, particles of dust and sand wafting upwards and occasionally landing on Peko's face. 

The rush, the speed, the beautiful look on Akane's face- making Peko fill with confidence and love. Her fingers itching and unsettled, filled with adrenaline, filled with a want to cup over Akane's hand on the gearstick. Her stomach jumping and turning as they pass palm trees and buildings and more palm trees so fast that Peko's mind blends the trees and buildings into one. Her heart pumped with confidence, pumped with excitement: adrenaline makes people say and do stupid things. 

She's certain she's going to say a stupid thing. 

"I saw you asking Souda to do this up for me," Akane shouts over the noise of the acceleration. The tone of her voice light and happy, but her hands tightening on the steering wheel and her posture frozen. 

Peko takes in a deep breath, her body running on adrenaline and her thoughts moving faster than the car and her mouth dropping and spilling out the words she'd wanted to say to Akane for weeks. 

"Did you see how I like you as well?" Peko asks, an awful feeling climbing up her throat as Akane slowed the car to a stop. Peko takes in a deep breath, the sand, sea, palm trees and buildings becoming intelligible again. The rush of adrenaline and confidence spilling out of her and leaving her with regret and embarrassment. 

She knew she'd say something stupid.  

Akane smooths her hands across the tattered steering wheel, as if it was somehow comforting her. Her gaze stuck on the long road in front of her, unable to look at anything else. Her breaths uneven, as if she was psyching herself to speak- to say what was actually important.  

"I don't want you to make me weak," Akane admits, moving to rest her head against the seat. Her body seemingly disappearing into the seat. 

"Two hands are better than one," Peko replies, holding her hand out tentatively to Akane. Nerves wracking through her as Akane slowly entwinned her fingers with Peko. Her hand movements jittery-one moment she was squeezing their entwinned hands and the other she was wrangling her fingers out before entwinning them with Peko's again. 

"I can't afford to be-" Akane starts before stopping herself, her head knocking backwards on the seat. Her fingers tight around Peko's. 

"I'm a swordswoman, I will never make you weak," Peko states, twisting in her chair to face Akane, her lips curling into a sappy smile as Akane stared back- her eyes landing on Peko's lips. 

"This is never weak," Peko adds, taking Akane's face in her hands. Her heart beating and thumping too fast for her mind to catch up. Her tongue gliding over her lips in anticipation. Her thumbs rubbing circles into Akane's cheeks. 

Her head leaning in, and giving Akane a kiss.


End file.
